jackboxgamesfandomcom-20200223-history
You Don't Know Jack 2015
You Don't Know Jack 2015 is an entry in the You Don’t Know Jack series. It was released as part of the Jackbox Party Pack in 2014. The game supports 1-4 players using mobile devices, as well as (for single-player games) a controller or keyboard. Gameplay A game consists of 17 questions: 5 in round 1, 5 in round 2, and 7 in the Jack Attack, which is played differently than the earlier rounds. This section describes the gameplay of round 1 and round 2. Players are asked multiple-choice questions, typically relating a pop culture reference to an ordinary trivia question, e.g. "What percentage of Kim Kardashian's brain is just made of water?" The answer is 80%, because a human brain is 80% water. The reason for the correct answer is usually explained as the correct answer is revealed. Players buzz-in by selecting an answer on their device. Each question has a timer of 20 seconds. Players win money for a correct answer, but lose money for a wrong answer. The money at stake is $1 ($2 in round 2) for each hundredth of a second left on the clock when the player buzzed in, for a maximum score of $2,000 in round 1 and $4,000 in round 2. In multiplayer games, every player is given a screw. During a question, a player may choose to "screw" another player by tapping the "Screw" button on their device, which pauses the game clock. The victim will only have 5 seconds to pick an answer, and gains or loses money based on their answer and the time remaining on the game clock (failing to answer counts as wrong). The screwer then loses or gains the same amount of money, respectively. The screwed player's answer is revealed as right or wrong immediately. If it is wrong, the game clock resumes, and all players that have not yet answered may answer with one fewer wrong answer on the board; if it is right, the question ends immediately. After two rounds and the Jack Attack, the player with the most money wins. Question Types Apart from the standard multiple choice questions, YDKJ2015 features several other question types: * Dis or Dat: Appears once each game in round 1. The player in last place is given 7 terms and tasked to determine which of two categories (or occasionally both) each belongs in. Each answer is worth $300, and the player receives a $1 bonus for each hundredth of a second left on the 30-second game clock, for a maximum score of $5,100. In multiplayer games, the other players may answer before the current player does. If that player is wrong, the $300 is split between the other players who guessed right. * Who's The Dummy?: A hold-over from 2011. Cookie asks an ordinary question while doing a ventriloquist act, which causes his 'b's, 'p's, and 'm's to become (respectively) 'd's, 't's, and 'n's. * Cookie's Fortune Cookie Fortunes with Cookie "Fortune Cookie" Masterson: A hold-over from 2011. Cookie asks a question based on a fortune cookie quote (such as "Birds of a feather flock together"). * Funky Trash: A hold-over from 2011. Cookie pulls out a bag of trash from a celebrity or fictional character and asks the user who it belonged to based on its contents. * The Put The Choices Into Order Then Buzz In And See If You Are Right... Question: Another returning question from 2011. ''The player is given three (occasionally more) terms to place in a particular order (such as release date from earliest to latest) in multiple-choice format. A $1000 bonus is offered to players who guess correctly. * '''Kangaroo, Peanut, Albert Einstein, or Uranus?': A new type of question similar to "Elephant, Mustard, Teddy Roosevelt, or Dracula?" from the Facebook game. The answer to the question (typically a simple fact like "Seen on the cover of the Beatles' Sgt. Peppers album") is either kangaroo, peanut, Einstein, or Uranus. * Foggy Facts with Old Man: A new question type similar to Old Man's Moldy Memories from HeadRush. Old Man appears and asks the players to help him remember something based on a few simple facts about it. Jack Attack The final round of every game, the Jack Attack consists of 7 questions. In each, a word or phrase appears in the center of the screen, and 7 other terms fly across the screen one at a time, each staying on screen for a couple of seconds. Players are tasked to buzz in when the flying terms matches the central term based on the clue given at the beginning of the round. The first to buzz in at the correct answer gets $2,000, but each buzz-in at a wrong answer costs $2,000. Each buzz-in, right or wrong, is immediately shown on screen. Episodes Similar to the 2011 version, the game contains 50 episodes, each with its own set of questions. It also retains the Wrong Answer of the Game feature, in which a particular wrong answer (based on a given fake sponsor) grants the player a prize and twice the maximum score of the current question. Category:You Don't Know Jack Category:The Jackbox Party Pack